


Practice Makes Perfect

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: If you asked Arthur, his first kiss was Vivian King behind the swings in the park when he was fifteen. If you asked Merlin, he had never been kissed.If you asked Morgana, they were both idiots.





	

 

 

If you asked Arthur, his first kiss was Vivian King behind the swings in the park when he was fifteen. If you asked Merlin, he had never been kissed.

  
If you asked Morgana, they were both idiots.

  
Unfortunately, no one ever asked Morgana anything. Such as when she might be home and attempting to take a nap before she went over to Gwen’s for a much needed girls’ night. The loud bang of a slamming door nearby jerked her out of her light slumber. She might have been able to doze off again if it weren't for the burst of familiar laughter that followed. With a low growl she heaved herself out of bed and stalked across the room.

  
When she and Arthur were 8 and 10 respectively, they had fought like cats and dogs. Morgana never failed to find new ways to get on his astoundingly short nerves and Arthur held a mad belief that he could annoy her into choosing to join the circus rather than live with them any longer. Eventually, after a spider in the soup prank gone wrong (Morgana honestly couldn't remember anymore how it was supposed to have gone right), Uther had had enough. He forced them to share everything it was within his power to make them share, including their bathroom. Somewhere Morgana had heard it called a “Jack and Jill style,” with a door on either side of the bathroom connecting to one of their rooms. Normally both she and Arthur were militant about keeping their respective doors shut, but Arthur was _supposed_ to be living in the dormitories at his new university.

  
“-lucky this time, Pendragon,” came the amused voice Morgana would have recognised anywhere as Merlin, Arthur's best friend since childhood. “Not everyone has a housekeeper lying around with ten secret tricks for removing red wine stains.”

  
“Yeah well not everyone has an idiot friend who decides to drink wine at four in the afternoon.” Morgana could practically hear the eye roll as she entered the bathroom. Arthur's door was mostly shut, but not enough to block out the sound.

  
“It was your idea. You're the one who said I needed to be less of a lightweight. You know what they say: practice makes perfect.”

  
“Speaking of which, I think we should fuck.”

  
Morgana froze outside the door. There was a thump in the other room that she hoped for his sake wasn't Merlin falling off the bed in shock. A deafening silence reigned for so long she was beginning to fear it might be so.

  
Then, “S-sorry?”

  
“I think we should have sex,” Arthur repeated, as calmly and clearly as before, as if he were merely saying “I think we should go for a walk” or “I think we should have pasta for supper.”

  
“Is- is there a particular reason you've come to this conclusion?”

  
If Merlin hadn't fallen off the bed, Morgana could picture him perfectly right now. His eyes would be wide and blinking, and just a bit glazed depending on how much of that wine he'd managed before one or the other of them spilled it. His usually pale skin would be a mix of ghost white and splotchy pink from his collarbones up, except for his ears. Those would be a solid red. He'd looked much the same when Morgana had caught him a few years ago trying to steal her coveted poster of Gwaine Green’s nude photoshoot (his B-movie romantic comedies would go well with wine and crackers, but damn the man had a fine six pack). She'd promised not to tell Arthur about the whole gay thing and he'd promised to score her a few favours of the adult variety once he was of age.

  
“Gwen’s been dropping hints she wants to move to the next phase in our relationship. I want to be sure I don't disappoint her with my skills.”

  
“Where have I heard this before?” Merlin muttered, almost too low for Morgana to hear.

  
Arthur heard well enough. “Yes, and it worked out well last time, didn't it? _I_ certainly haven't heard any complaints on my kissing technique. It's the same concept now.”

  
Merlin snorted. “Except that I don't know if you've noticed, but unlike my mouth, my fucking bits are a bit different than a girl’s.”

  
“Not really,” Arthur dismissed. “It's still peg A in slot B. And I'm sure men like foreplay just as much as women.”

  
“Planning on sucking Gwen’s cock are you?” Morgana had to hold back a giggle. “You may also have noticed my chest is rather a lot flatter than hers.”

  
“But you still have the bit that matters.” There was a sharp intake of breath. “And for the other bits my professors say I'm very good at making inferences.”

  
Morgana leaned forward, drawn closer by the way Arthur's voice had dropped quieter, silkier. He was leaning over Merlin, who sat on the edge of Arthur's bed. Shirtless. The wine, she remembered distantly as she watched Arthur flick his thumb over Merlin's nipple once more. Merlin shuddered at the touch before leaning away.

  
“You're with Gwen. We can't- it's not like the kissing.”

  
“Sure it is.” As if to emphasise his point Arthur nipped a kiss along Merlin's jaw. “It's just practice. It doesn't mean anything.”

  
Arthur was nibbling Merlin's ear so he couldn't see the look in Merlin's eyes just then. But Morgana could. Merlin _wanted_ it to mean something. He hadn't admitted to her that he was in love with Arthur when he'd come out to her, but it wasn't exactly a shock. Hell, Morgana was half in lust with Arthur herself and he was her _brother_.

  
Arthur's lips drifted along then to find Merlin's, and well, Merlin was only human. With a visible release of tension he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him in closer. Arthur followed Merlin down onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress as he kissed his lips, his collarbones, down his chest.

  
“Mmm, a bit of the wine seems to have soaked through,” Arthur purred as Merlin squirmed helplessly underneath him. “That's a lovely vintage. Seems a shame to waste it.” He licked at Merlin's nipple. Merlin groaned and bucked up under him. Arthur took that as an invitation to continue, lavishing attention first on one dark bud, then the other.

  
Morgana felt a wave of arousal pulse through her as she watched, every moan from Merlin going straight to her groin. She really needed to walk away now, close her door and put on noise cancelling headphones. She should have done it ages ago.

  
She didn't move.

  
“This, I should do this? For Gwen?”

  
“Yes,” Merlin gasped roughly. “Keep doing that.”

  
So of course Arthur stopped, because he'd always been a bastard as long as Morgana had known him. “At this point I believe more clothes will need to come off.” Without waiting for a reply, he stripped with a perfunctory speed.

  
Morgana had grown up seeing far more of her brother than any person could wish to, but poor Merlin… he didn't stand a chance. Any last protest he might have had about the situation was lost at the sight of Arthur's flawless golden skin, cock jutting out thick and dark and weeping. Merlin let out a whimper and couldn't even bring himself to help as Arthur divested him of his jeans and pants.

  
“If you were a woman, I would go down on you,” Arthur murmured, hands splayed out gently on Merlin's flat stomach, so close yet so far away from where his own cock signaled quite clearly his desires. “I'd make you so wet, rub your clit until you screamed.”

  
“I- I thought you were good at inferring,” Merlin choked out. His hands were balled in the duvet, his face a mix of fear and ecstasy.

  
“That I am.” And he swallowed Merlin down.

  
Of course he promptly gagged and had to pull off, but both Merlin and Morgana were too stunned to laugh at him properly. If anything Morgana had thought Arthur might rim him a bit. It seemed he was determined to go for the full monty.

  
Merlin’s hand shot up to grip Arthur's hair, easing his head back down. Arthur went willingly once he caught his breath. “Just stick to the head, clotpole,” Merlin tried to make it a joke, like their usual banter, but his voice hitched in the middle. He loosened his hold, switching to running his fingers hesitantly through Arthur's golden locks. “It's just like- you can pretend it's the same.”

  
So Arthur did, sucking and licking at Merlin's cockhead like a juicy lollipop. Merlin was biting his lip so hard it was was amazing he didn't bleed, as if he was afraid to make a noise and remind Arthur that he wasn't a woman, wasn't really Gwen. He couldn't stop it all, shuddering moans and whimpers escaping and building into a throaty groan when Arthur's fingers reached down to breach him as he tongued Merlin's slit. Morgana's own hand traveled down without her input, pressing against her clit as it throbbed at the sound.

  
“Fuck, where did you even get- _fuck_.”

  
“That is the idea,” Arthur purred as he scissored his fingers, somehow lubed without either Merlin or Morgana noticing. “Just relax, let me in.” He left off Merlin's cock to kiss his lips again, swallowing down the sounds he forced out as he added another finger. Merlin clung to him like a lifeboat, drowning in his desire. Morgana rubbed at herself, the feeling of _wrong_ (god, this was her _brother_ ) just heightening her arousal.

  
When he had reduced Merlin to a limp, quivering mess, Arthur removed his fingers, lining up his cock in their place. Merlin stirred slightly, breaking the kiss. “Condom?”

  
“Didn't grab one,” Arthur murmured as he mouthed at Merlin's neck, undeterred. “It's fine, Mer. You can't get pregnant, and it's not like we could have anything. I hear it's so much better bare. You can feel _everything_.”

  
“But-”

  
“Don't you trust me, Merlin?”

  
“I-” Indecision was plain on Merlin's face. Morgana's fingers paused, and she ignored her body's demands for more as she watched him struggle with his own needs.

  
Merlin didn't want this. Not like this. Arthur had distracted him with his desires, deluding him into thinking it was everything he'd ever dreamed of, but when it came down to it, Merlin wanted so much more than Arthur was willing to offer.

  
Morgana retreated silently back to her room. Easing the door to the hall open, she then slammed it shut.

  
There was a flurry of curses from next door, and someone might have fallen on the floor again. After a few minutes there was the sound of Arthur's door opening as the two boys retreated. She hoped Merlin had at least stolen one of Arthur's shirts for his trouble.

 

* * *

 

  
If you asked Arthur, he had first done it with Vivian King about five minutes after their first kiss. If you asked Merlin, he was still a virgin.

  
If you asked Morgana, Arthur had dumped Gwen three days ago.


End file.
